gwentfandomcom-20200222-history
Oral quotes
Alba Armored Cavalry *E'er y gloir! *Tuvean y gloir! *Albaaa! Alba Pikeman *Esse'lath sei’fyll! (Loose formation!) *Hael Ker'zaer! (Long live the Emperor!) *Yes? Alba Spearman *No passage! *Mashed potatoes with thick gravy. *What is it now? Albrich *I live to serve. *My powers are yours to command. *Utter your wish and I shall make it so. Alchemist *Greetings! What is it? *If anyone asks, you’ve not seen me. *There’s been a mistake: I’m no mage. Ambassador *Bu'rac. (Bumpkin.) *Hael Kaer’zar! (Glory to the Emperor!) *N'ees tedd a thu. (I have no time for you.) Assassin *I never miss. *As good as dead, that lot. *Target acquired. Assire var Anahid *If magic dies, this world dies with it. *I shall do as you command. *Yes? What is it? Auckes *Sometimes I’ve had about enough. *There is no escape. *Who is to die? Black Infantry Arbalest *Orde! (Yes, sir!) *Your life is mine now! *Wise choice. Cahir *As you wish. *I am no nilfgaardian! *I shall do what I must. Cahir (replaced by the ones above) *As you wish. *I am no nilfgaardian! *I shall do what I must. Cantarella *I shall be your eyes, my lord. *Let us see. *No one can hide from me. Ceallach *Cahir… my son. *My son has… erred… *Your Majesty, I cast myself upon thy mercy. Combat Engineer *Aen iarean nyald aep kroofeir. (Like searching for a needle in a haystack.) *Barbarians. *I warned you! Cynthia *For the Emperor! *I like to improvise. *I’m impressed. Daerlan Foot Soldiers *Off to the front yet again… *Quiet or the commissar will hear. *Rach, sheyss! Yn, twe! (Move, dammit! One-two!) Emhyr var Emreis *Patience is not a virtue I am known to have. *The North shall tuck tail and beg for mercy. *There is but one punishment for traitors. Emissary *A shame I have no time. *Please wait, Your Excellency, I’m falling behind! *Your humble servant. Fake Ciri *Bow before Nilfgaard’s rightful Empress! *The good of the Empire - that is what matters. *We all make sacrifices - the Empire our cause. Fringilla Vigo *The good of magic is the greatest good. *Wield my magic as if it were your own. *Of course, my Lord. Henry var Attre *The empire brings progress, advances civilization. *Edna and Rosa - I must attend to their needs, their well-being. *Thirteen years now I've served in Novigrad. Impera Brigade *Discipline. That is what you folk lack. *E'er y glòir. (Honor and glory.) *Glòir aen Ker'zaer! (Glory to the Emperor!) Impera Enforcers *Aen Ard Feain! (By the Great Sun!) *Neen ratreut! (Do not dare fall back!) *Nilfgaaard! Infiltrator *If not by strength, then by stealth. *I always find a way in. *No door is closed to me. Joachim de Wett *Barbarians, all. *Enough! Let us finish this. *I shall flog them into submission. John Calveit *I forgive you… this time. *I shall not repeat Emhyr’s mistakes. *Onward, sons of Nilfgaard! Leo Bonhart *I don't work for free. *I'll do as you ask… this time. *Let's dance. Lesser Guardian *Do golems dream of magic sheep? *Greet guests, foil intruders! *I exist, because master Dearhenna wills it so. Letho of Gulet, Letho: Kingslayer *And I'll behave, I promise. *Goddamn fools. *I'm comin' for you. *Yeah. Improvise. Magne Division *Hi-yah-yah-ha-ha-ha! *My boots – got sand aplenty in them… *D'yaebl… Master of Disguise *I'll relieve them of all burdens. *Confounded boots, another blister... *A hundred faces, all yours to command. Menno Coehoorn *A clever maneuver. *Nothing will stop us. *The empire will be victorious. Morvran Voorhis *If it’s peace you desire, prepare for war. *My men know the meaning of sacrifice. *Not all battles need end in bloodshed. Nauzicaa Brigade *Aecáemm aen me! (Follow me!) *Nilfgaaaaaard! *Tuvean y gloir! (Death and glory!) Nauzicaa Standard Bearer *Aâ’anval neen orde! (Attack at will!) *Nauzicaaa - chargeeee! *Se'ege na tuvean! (Victory or death!) Nilfgaardian Knight *Know this - all roads lead to Nilfgaard! *Order will triumph. It must triumph! *Praise be to the great sun! Nilfgaardian Standard Bearer *After me! Forward, march! *Make your emperor proud! *For the Great Sun! *Victory is in our grasp! *Give it all you've got! Peter Saar Gwynleve *I strive above all to be just. *The common folk - I care for them. *The Nordlings’ hatred for us will never wane. Rainfarn *Attre remembers. *Do not assume you can order me around. *For Vissegerd! Recruit *Scrubbing duty, again? Oh, gods… *New orders? No…? Ah… *Must be an important lesson in this. But what…? *Hundred and one, hundred and two, hundred and three… *Hundred and fifty-two, hundred and fifty-four… Serrit *Beast or man - makes no difference to me. *They're dead already. *This can hurt. Shilard *As Your Imperial Majesty wishes. *An extraordinary plan. *Ugh, my lumbago is acting up. Slave Driver *Back in line! *Move! *Fight for the emperor and you might be freed! *To work! *Obedience or the lash. Slave Hunter *That will do. *Oooh! This one's got spirit! *Catch him! He's worth twenty florens! *Used to be I hunted game. Men bring more coin. *Zerrikania – source of the best goods. Slave Infantry (unused) *A-aye, aye s-sir.. *On y-y-your command. *Don't… don't hit me. *S-sir? *Of… of course. Spotter *Dyaebl aep arse... (Bugger the devil...) *Ahahahahaha! *Eeee, var'oom? (Uhhh… what?) Stefan Skellen *ACHOO! Ah, blast this cold. *The revolution is inevitable, merely a matter of time. *What do you need me to do? Sweers *Hop to it, knaves! *Come on, Stalkers! We ride! *Men are best kept on a short lead. The Guardian *Do golems dream of magic sheep? *Greet guests, foil intruders! *I exist, because master Dearhenna wills it so. Tibor Eggebracht *Albaaaaa! *Give no quarter! *Long live the Emperor! Usurper *Too long have we tolerated weak, sniveling emperors. *I shall make Nilfgaard great again. *My dynasty will reign for one thousand years and longer! Vanhemar *Ester garemnyth. *Show me what you’ve got. *Your words mean nothing now. Vattier de Rideaux *All is in place. *I knew you would ask for this. *Proceed according to plan. Venendal Elite *Aen Ard Feain! *Gloir aen Ker'zaer! *Hael Ker'zaer! Vicovaro Medic *Aegroto dum anima est, spes est. *Mmm, a highly curious case. *My prescription: a bit of bloodletting. Vicovaro Novice (formerly NR Ban Ard Adept) *Hah, that was not in the spell books! *Now, how did that incantation go? *Of course! As you wish, Master! Vilgefortz *Hm, an interesting choice. *Quite the menial task. *You mistake stars reflected in a pond for the night sky. Viper School Witcher *We follow Letho's lead. *Time to get our hands dirty. *Here's our chance. Vreemde *Stand your ground! *Victory or death! *We live and die for the emperor! Vrygheff *You are dogs and I shall treat you as such.. *Mercy I will not grant you.. Never. *You deserve to die! All! And you will! *You will pay for this. You all will pay. Xarthisius *I never err in my predictions! *There will be rain - or frost, perhaps. *We shall see what the future holds. Yennefer: Tremors *There'll be nothing to pick up when I’m done with you! *You’d best yield now! *You crossed the wrong sorceress! ---- Adda *M mm… what is it I fancy today…? *You are here as a diversion, for my pleasure alone. *You bore me. So vanish. Aedirnian Mauler *Lookin' to dance, mate? *Whatchu lookin' at? *My favorite cut o' lamb? Th' shank. Aretuza Adept *As you wish, m’lady. *Ehh, doubt I'll ever pay off these school loans. *Oh, oh, lady Margarita told us o’this. Aspirant *I… I'm honored! *I shan't disappoint my king! *Thank… thank you! *I… I know not what I've done to deserve this… *For Radovid I'll give my life! Ban Ard Tutor *Time for a practicum. *I wrote the book on that spell. Literally! *Remember what I taught you! Bloody Baron *Hahahaha! We’ve a hero in our midst! *I’ll gather my men. *I’ve nothing to lose. *Where’d I put the bloody vodka? Blue Stripes Commando *Death to the enemy! *Nice mess you’ve got here. *Semper fi! Blue Stripes Scout *Bloody non-humans! *Elves must die! *Regroup. Cursed Knight *Onward! Seltkirk leads the way! *Aeeeeediiirn! *We'll hold 'em off! *For the motherland! *Never bend! Never kneel! Cursed Sorceress *Odd… feeling a bit of déjà vu. *End this battle already, I've more important things to do. *As you wish. *Hm? What is it? *Where is Sabrina…? Dandelion *Asking me for help - now that’s smart. *Famous last words right there. *For you, my friend, always. *Got a bad feeling about this… *Rumors travel faster than the wind. *The quill is mightier than the sword. *With pleasure. Dethmold *As you command, your Majesty. *Well then, let’s get to work. *Your will be done, sire. Dijkstra *See me smilin’? I’m dead serious. *Lots of prior experience - worked with idiots me whole life. *I’m all ears. *My lads'll make sure of that. Dun Banner Heavy Cavalry *For Kaedwen! *For the king! *I’m itchin' for that battle! Dun Banner Light Cavalry *Alert! To arms! *Aye, aye, sir. *Finally. Field Medic *Tell me you jest. *What do you want of me? *You must sweat like a swine in that jacket. Foltest *Close ranks! *Onward! Attack! *Crush those vermin! Henselt *You want peace? Fight for it. *Men of Kaedwen! Attaack! Hubert Rejk *Novigrad requires rejuvenation, a rebirth! *The city is ravaged by rot. *I shall teach them a lesson they will not forget. John Natalis *Dark clouds gather over Temeria. *Temeria has yet to speak its last. Kaedweni Knight *For king and honor! *Scare and scatter the louts! *Gee up, Horatio! Kaedweni Revenant *Kaedweeeen! *We retreat, we hang - so Vandergrift says! *Fight! Maim! Kill! *At 'em, lads! Tomorrow we sup at home! *For the king! Kaedweni Sergeant *I’ve killed for less. *Stand and fight! *Khahahahahahaha! Kaedweni Siege Master *I pass on every tenth round. *I’m an officer, and a gentleman! Kaedweni Siege Support *Salutations. *Uh oh, trouble approaches. *What do you want? Keira Metz *And now, something special! *I don’t like men who turn me down. *I feel honored. Truly. *Nature stinks. Kiyan *There is no good. Nor evil. Only pain. *It seems you bleed. *Death is no end. I'll show you. *There is so much you do not see. *Out… of… my head! Margarita Laux-Antille *I hope we can trust you. *I’ll gladly help. If I live to see it. *What can I do for you? Nenneke *Are you wounded? Again? *Nasty wounds those, but you’ll live. *Thank not me, thank Melitele. Odrin *Down, up... Yesssiiir! *I'm goin' where I'm goin'... *What, hm? Who are yooouuu...? Pavetta *Dunyyyy! *I… can't… *No… NOOO! *You must stop… please… Philippa Eilhart *Cynne'lle, Hen Ichaer, ardane eich'un! *I've no mercy for your kind. *I’ll never be imprisoned again! *You do not deserve to live! *You'll suffer the consequences of your foolishness. Poor Flanking Infantry *Can’t take it anymore. *Got any vittles? Hungry like a wolf I am. *You can try to win 'em all, but you won’t. Prince Stennis *I’m not afraid. *Peace is priceless. *You stand before royal Majesty! Priscilla *Are you certain? I’d do it differently. *Let’s show ‘em what real art is. *Not a bad idea. *Well, how about a game of gwent? Radovid *Checkmate. *Do not test my patience. *I’ve had men killed for less. *It is how I punish those who irritate me. *To the dungeon with ‘im. Reaver Hunter *Don’t recognize your old mates? *Let's go. *This is no time to whimper. Reaver Scout *But we’re broke as shit peddlers. *I told you so, you idiot. *You one of us or not? Redanian Elite *Long live the king! *Redania! *Troops, here now! Redanian Knight *Best give up now! *For Radovid! *Long live etc etc. Ronvid of Small Marsh *For Maid Bilberry's honor! *Blood alone can my maid's honor unbesmirch! *For this most beautiful of maidens, I shall fight a hundred duels! Sabrina Glevissig, Sabrina's Specter *Battles are won or lost by the commanders, not by sorceresses. *I am ready. *Nadowessiveg. Seltkirk *Aediiiirn! *These dogs have no honor! *Stand and fight, cowards! Shani *I’m a medic. I tend to know what I’m doing when I prescribe something. *Sure! Be glad to. *Oh, it’s war. Severed limbs, blood and guts… Sile de Tansarville *Hmmm... interesting. *I've no interest in politics. *My studies are more important than… this. Temerian Drummer *Left, right… Left, right… *Army's a waste o' time for one like me... *Again and again and again… Temerian Infantryman *Come to pappy! *For Temeria! *I don’t wanna die! Thaler *Ah! Mean they've not forgotten me? That's nice. *Ah, I see you thought about this? *Who takes an interest in cobblers? No one. Tormented Mage *Keep close! My magic shall protect you! *Down and away, dogs! *Ahn'ka darad! *Burn! Die! *Reduced to ash! There'll be nothing left to bury! Tridam Infantryman *Awaitin' yer orders. *To arms! *Tridaaam! Trollololo *Nilfgaard scum must die die die! *Private Slate. Report on order. Vandergrift *What has that witch done?! *No… no! *Halt! Don't retreat! Dammit! *Scheming, treacherous witch! *Arghhh! Vernon Roche *Temeria - that’s what matters. *The North! Temeria! Ves *Idle chatter - I'm not interested. *I’ll manage. Don’t you fret. *Lads, the time to discuss this is later. *Temeeeria! Vincent *Nasty business, that… *Might not like me, but you sure as shit need me. *Gotta go with your gut. Witch Hunter *High time the North was cleansed. *Our pyres will light up the North! *Magic sows chaos. ---- Aelirenn *Humans to the sea! *We shall drive the ape-men into the sea! *We will take back what was stolen! Aglais *Drink this, you’ll feel better. *Lie still, you've not yet recovered. *You’ll be fine. Barclay Els *Ah, I've gotta get this stinkin' mess in order. *Get the move on lads, look alive! *Mahakam! Braenn *Brokilon! *For Eithné! *There, now let them dangle awhile. Brouver *Mahakam wasn’t built in a day. *Nothin’ like a dwarf to get ye outta tight spot. *We’ve havered enough! Let’s get tae work! Ciaran *An ill wind blows... *Humans are not to be trusted. *Iorveth will guide us. Dennis Cranmer *Ach, I cannae be arsed. *Er, maybe an axe to the heid while I'm at it? *I've never run from no one and I'm not about to start. Dwarven Agitator *We've lived in isolation for too bloody long! *Our brothers in the valleys need us! *We'll pay men back for their persecution! *Coexistence? My arse! *Wake up, Dwarves! Humans lust after our lady-folk! Dwarven Mercenary *Argh. No use tirin' me tongue about that. *Know if anyone’s got any hootch left? *Now we must stick together. Dwarven Skirmisher *Elven blarney. *Ever had your knee-caps broken? *Scoia’tael! Attack! Eithne *I respect nothing human. (Book Quote) *Humans have no place in Brokilon. *There will be no negotiation. Ele’yas *Clearly, I've a weakness for horned wenches... *I do what I must. *Love is war... Elven Archer *I never miss. *Que spar enn’le! *They can hide, but there is no escape. Elven Archer, ex-Dol Blathanna Archer (removed from the game) *Aeliiiireeeeeeeen! *Iiiiooorrvethh! *Nae, dh'oine ve'caeme est. Elven Marksman *Dol Blathanna! *Enid an Gleanna! (Daisy of the Valley!) *You’re dead already. Elven Mercenary *A storm is coming. Let’s enjoy the weather while we still can. *Everything all right? *Have strength, my love. Elven Protector *Ceádmil, Aen Seidhe. *Cáemm! (Come!) *Dol Blathanna! Elven Saboteurs *Dance of death! Ha! Ha! *Death awaits us all. *I’ll feed you to the crows! Elven Scout *You should not have come here. *Only death here for d'hoine. *You shall taste of your own medicine. *Glaeddyvan vort! (Drop your weapons!) *A'báeth me aep arse. (Kiss my ass.) Elven Swordmaster *Let us sing the song of steel! *Swords I smile at, weapons laugh to scorn. *May your sword and arm be one. Elven Trapper *Iooorveth! *Iorveth will avenge us, dh’oine! *Look what the werecat dragged in. Farseer *I foresee victory for you. *Not afraid? You should be. *This moment – I've seen it already. Filavandrel *Enid an Gleanna! *Pride is all we've left. *Keep a stiff neck. Francesca *My folk have suffered much. *Squaess'me, evellienn. (Forgive me, all.) *We do what must be done. Half-Elf Hunter *Hrmph. *Eh? *Right, fine. *You annoy me. *What? Hattori *The customer is king. *A sword to outshine all others! *Don't leave me here! Hawker Healer *Oh Melitele... *Oh, my! *We oughta help one or t' other. Hawker Smuggler *Got business for me? *Show me the coin or sod off. *Special price, just for you, love! Hawker Support *Oi! Hey there! Come ‘ere! *Fine! If my coin’s rank to ye, go kiss a dog ‘neath its tail. *You’ll regret your mom ever squirted you out! Hawker Support (removed from the game) *That’s it. *Throat's parched, bone-dry. **spits* You only die once! Ida Emean *The time of the White Frost and White Light is nigh... *Why have you summoned me? Iorveth, Iorveth: Meditation *Enough of this farce! Vedrai! Enn’le! (You will see! Attack him!) *I am who I need to be. *Piece of lembas. *Spar’le! (Shoot him!) Isengrim, Isengrim: Outlaw *No mercy! *The only good human is a dead human. *Vrihedd, spar’le! (For freedom! Shoot them!) Ithlinne *Nigh is the time of the White Frost and White Light. *Nigh is the time of the Sword and Axe. *When the White Frost comes, do not eat the yellow snow. Mahakam Defender *Duvvel hoael! *Mahakam! *Wanna whiff of me axe? Mahakam Guard *Everything all right? *For Mahakam! *Water is a poison. Mahakam Marauder *Heigh-ho, heigh-ho... *Right, c'mon, who's first? *Got a hearty hankerin' for Gwent. Mahakam Volunteers *We're the best regiment in the whole ploughing North. *Hahha, leave it to us. *We'll put Mahakam boots to Imperial arses. *Can Dwarves fight? Hah, do fish piss in lakes? *Heigh-ho, heigh-ho... Malena *I hate you! Curse you, dh’oine! *Spar’le! (Attack!) *We elves have our paths. Don’t worry about me. Milaen *Follow me, this way. *Some things cannot be forgiven. *Yes, dh'oine? Milva *Don’t you fret about me. Can take care o' meself. *I trust no one. Never 'ave. *I’ll get it done. Morenn *Manticore venom should do the trick. *Mother will be proud. *They’ll not leave here alive. Pavko Gale *Bigger they are, easier they're to target. *Ehh? *I've hit the white of an eye from half a league away. Pyrotechnician *A wee hint dinnae jiggle this. *Uh-oh... *Hmm... huvnae seen a fuse lyin' aboot, hae you? Sage *Hen Ichaer... Tedd Deireadh is nigh. *Hmm… I must reexamine the manuscripts. *Yes. That would fit perfectly. Saskia *Hold the lines! *I kneel before no one. *Let’s hurry. *We’ll win. Schirrú *Oh… How lovely it burns. *What do you want? *Who am I to kill? Sheldon Skaggs *Aye, aye, soon as I finish my pint. *Melitele's melons, ye're one dense dunderheid! *Right, right... Toruviel *I like the way you die, human. **spitting* Bloede dh’oine. (Bloody humans.) *Waste of arrows, that lot. Vrihedd Brigade *Death to all dh’oine! *Dh’oine! *This is elven land, dh’oine, upon which your kind dies. Vrihedd Dragoon *Onward, Vrihedd! *Peace with humans? A'baeth arse. (Kiss my ass.) *Slaughter them, to a man! Vrihedd Neophyte *I shall not fail! *None shall tread on us! *Now we will see who is weak! Vrihedd Officer *Bloede nekhains. Semilien vart. *Vrihedd! Vrihedd Sappers *Blue Mountains! *For Iorveth! *I’m so tired. Vrihedd Vanguard *Death to humans! *I was hoping you’d say that. *Your tricks will not save you, dh’oine. Wardancer *Let the dance begin! *Too fast for you, dh’oine? *Watch and learn. Xavier Moran *Twere a good ways better under ol' King Desmond. *Heh? What's it aboot? *Och, devils blooter it all… Yaevinn *Ayd f'haeil moen Hirjeth taenverde. (Conquer with courage rather than strength.) *Coexistence? No such thing. *We were not the ones to start this war. Yarpen *Any o' youse wanna good look at mae axe? *Gonna tear their legs from their bahookies! *Ohh, those scunners're in for a world o' hurt! Zoltan *Always willin', pal. *Come to pappy. *Damn the whoresons! (Rare voiceline) *Duvvelsheyss! *Ho-ho! Oh-ho-ho, I could use a pint! ---- Caranthir *Cáemm Aen Elle! (Aen Elle, Go!) *There is no escape. *Va fail, dh’oine. (Farewell, human.) Crone: Brewess, Brewess: Ritual *Heeheeheeheeheehee! *I’d suck every last drop out of you. Crone: Weavess, Weavess: Incantation *Heeheeheeheeheehee! *I sense your pain, I see your fear... *Soon, sisters, very soon. Crone: Whispess, Whispess: Tribute *A word once given we never break. *I’d be your best… and last. *We're all dressed up just for you. Draug *My Lords, to your banners! *We enter the fray! *Your nightmare! Eredin *Any last words? *Ess’tedd, esse creasa. (It is time, it will be the place.) *You shall die, worm. Ge’els *Ledwedd varlledu cyall, no ghar. (Paintings should convey emotion, not words.) *Naivety is a fool’s blessing. Imlerith *Ladd nahw! (Kill them!) *Ni'l ceim siaar! (Don’t let them escape!) *Who taught you to fight like this? Nithral *Bloede varh'he! *I wonder how long you’ll last! *Salah vatt'ghern! She-Troll of Vergen *What wants you? *Rocks be lady-troll bestest friends. *More nicey to she-troll talk. Siren *humming *You wouldn't want to hurt us… would you? *Come to me… Succubus *Cáemm... (Come...) *I shall sssssavour your death. *Such a shame I must kill you. Unseen Elder *Nac thi sel me thaur? *The gate must be secure. *Why should I help you? Whispering Hillock *What do you seek…? *Trickery… treachery…! *Turn back… turn back… *Begone… begone! *Freedom… I long for freedom… Wild Hunt Navigator *Cáemm, hen gynvael! *Essea invaerne luned. (I’m a daughter of winter) *We know the mysteries of time and space - all of them. Wild Hunt Rider *Dearg Ruadhri! (Red Horsemen) *Hahahaha! *Ha! Veloë! (Ha! Quick!) Wild Hunt Warrior *Death comes for you. *Resistance is futile. *There is no escape. ---- Arena Champion *Fight good! *Perty! Berserker Marauder *Hahaha! *Who has the courage to fight the Vildkaarls? Eh? *You'll beg for death! Birna Bran *So be it. *You stand before the Queen of Skellige! *We shall do it my way. Blueboy Lugos *C'mon, let’s go. Time to face our fears. *For the clan! For Skellige! Bran *Mead! More mead! Hah! *Hah! Of course, friend! *Sit at my table and let’s drink! Cerys *I’m ready. *Need a good slappin’? *Step careful, there. Clan Archer *By Hemdall’s axe! *By the wraiths of Mörhogg! *Keep together! Clan Armorsmith *Greetings! Wanna look over our stock? *Swords are for wenches. Get yourself an axe. *The sea provides. Clan Axeman *For Bran! *Tuirseach! Clan Beastmaster *C'mere, come get a hearty bear hug. Hahaha! *Voytek! Down! *He don't like you. *Sure, you can pet 'im. Long as you don't mind losin' an arm. *Get 'im, Voytek! Clan Corsair *Ye've sailed into troubled waters, mate… *Got a bad case o' rower's back… *Gods're blowin' fair winds the day. Clan Hunter *Mörhogg devour ye! *I promise you a quick death! *What is it? Clan Greatsword *An Craite! *For Crach! *I once lopped off three heads with one blow. Clan Marauder *The gods are with us! *Let's put our steel to the test. *Our jarl's been chosen, the gods speak to him. Clan Pirate *Give us all you got. *Holger Blackhand’s takin’ on new swabbies, what d’you say? *You wanna pass, you gotta pay. Can’t let you through elseways. Clan Protector *Ye shan't get through! *Either with my shield or on it! *Freya's bulwark – that's what we are! Clan Raider *It’s borin', just standin' here… *Praised be the bravest! *That’s it! Good! Clan Smuggler *Kill, loot, burn! *Dimuuuun! *We till not the soil, we sow not the seeds. Clan Shieldsmith *A Billion barrels o' burnin' pitch! *Out with the crowns. C'mon, quick now! *So what, should I pound it into a poker? Clan Skirmisher *Best not get in the way of me axe. *Kraken eat me goolies, lookie here. *Nothin' like some overseas plunderin' in springtime. Clan Veteran *Mayhap you'll gawk at Zerrikania's marvels too one day. *Scars're all the trophies I need. *Seen it all already. And then some. Clan Warcrier *Skelligeeeee! *Craiiiiiite! *To waaaaar! *Loooooot! Loooot! *For the kiiiiiii-- *cough, cough*… dammit all… Clan Warmonger *War at last! War, my beloved! *I'll take that treasure, tear yer gullet off with it! *Lugos'll be burstin' with pride! Clan Warrior *Skellige! *We’ll follow you always into the fray! *We’ll greet ‘em, we will. With fire and iron! Coral *Ehh, I suppose, in the end… *Hm… that might even be amusin'. *I can do a great deal more for you. Crach an Craite *An Craite! *For Skellige’s glory! *You've got the heart of an an Craite. Craven Revived (removed from the game) *N-noooooooo! *S-stop! That hurts! *Why must you torture me? Derran *B - B-blood… Blood everywhere! *Hahahahaha…! *N - No… Noooo… Hahahahaha! Djenge Frett *Haven’t got all day! *Ugh. Hate it when they run. *You are comin’ with me, dead or alive. Donar an Hindar *Calm yourselves. *For Hemdall! *Heymaey! Draig Bon-Dhu *Glory to ye. Eist *Skellige and Cintra shall stand ever together! *Ehh, my beauteous Calanthe… *No retreat! Not one step! Ermion *Ugh. Gods protect us. *I can help you if you wish. Flaminica *Nature's a fickle beast. *Ever danced with a daemon in the light of the full moon? *Atimes, nature needs a helpin' hand. Gremist *Ugh. Not you again. *Gods… not a moment's peace. *Have you nothin better to do? *That is your brilliant move? Truly? Harald Houndsnout *Hahaha! Wilhelm, you're daft! Stop it! *Wilfred, get up! Wilfred! *Wilmar! D'ye hear?! They need us! Harald the Cripple *Here’s to better loot than in yer wildest wettest dreams! *To arms! All o' youse! *Up and at 'em you lazy bastards! You'll sleep when you're dead. Harald the Cripple (replaced by the one above) *Up and at ‘em lazy mingers! Ye’ll sleep when you’re dead! Hemdall **yawn* Finally. *RAGH-NAR-ROOG! *The time has come! Herbalist *Modron Freya will protect us. *The Great Mother's grace is boundless. *Oh Freya, Thy very name is mercy. Battle Maiden *The Mother Goddess - she giveth and taketh away. *The time for blatherin' is past! *Behold the Goddess' wrath! Hjalmar *An Craite! *A thousand thunderin' sea devils! *Hjalmar an Craite is coming for ya! *Who wants to taste Skellige steel?! Holger Blackhand *Callin' me a coward? *Dimun! *Onward! Jutta *Exactly what I’d hoped for. *May Freya choose the victor. *So? No one else dares face me? Madman Lugos *I make the laws here. *Well? What is it? Morkvarg **Hrrr* A bite. Just one morrrrrsel. *Hrrr* **Hrrr* You cannot hide your stench. *Hrrr* *What will you dooo?! *Hrrr* Pirate Captain *Told you it'd be worth it. *What's this'un want? *Won’t pay us in gold? Pay us in blood. Priestess of Freya *Bow before modron Freya! *Modron Freya is patient - but she brooks no insult. *We serve her who is virgin, mother and crone. Queensguard *Hahahhaha. *Pansy. *You’re good! Real good. Raging Berserker *Comin' to get ya. *I’ll eat your heart! *Kill! Maim! Destroy! Shieldmaiden *Give ‘em no rest! No reprieve! *Nooooow! All together! *Our shields are our ramparts! Sigrdrifa *May modron Freya watch us and keep us! *The goddess protect you from all evil. *What do you need? Sigrdrifa (replaced by the ones above) *May modron Freya watch us and keep us! *The goddess protect you from all evil. *What do you need? Skald *Cross the wide, somber sea - I will sail. *Don’t you pester me. *Hey, listen here, listen well! Skjall *I fear nothin’! *Lofoten! *We’ll go at ‘em together! Svanrige *I shan’t let you down! *I swear on my honor! *I will prove my worth. *We move out at once. *We’ve no time to lose! Udalryk *He is here! *The gods won’t be pleased. *You only live once! Vabjorn *Blood for Svalblod! *Hahaa! Reason's for the feeble of heart! *I'll gut ye like fishes! Yoana *Armor is art. *Sure, make me do all the work, like always. *Fergus, master of the craft - tell me another one. *What? Think 'cause I got breasts I can't craft armor? *Atimes I miss the isles… ---- Aeromancer *Now, how did that incantation go? Aguara *The child… return her to me… *Grrr… *Begone… leave us. Avallac’h, Avallac'h: the Sage *Appearances can be deceiving. *At last. *It’s time. *You will see it… in your dream. Ciri, Ciri: Dash, Ciri: Nova *Don’t make me laugh! *Ho-ho, I sense trouble. *Yield and save me some time! *You’ve talked enough. Cleaver *Nuff gob-flappin'! *I'm a dwarf o' business. *Snitches get stitches! Cyprian Wiley *Heheh. Slow, ain't ya? *Heheheh… *Well, we've nattered enough. Doregaray *Mankind is a virus, a plague. *I do not mince words. On principle. *Our world is in harmony. (Book Quote) Dudu *I-I'm coming... Coming. *S-since you... i-insist. *I-if I must… Eskel, School of the Wolf: Eskel *All right. *Gettin' to work. *Sure, no problem. *This will be quick and painful. Field Marshall Duda: Agitator, Field Marshall Duda: Companion *Frrrr-ickin' rrrr-ight! *Uggerrrr-me! Crrrr-ackers! Gaunter O’Dimm *At your service. *Point for me. *I never cheat. *My world, my rules. *You wished to play? So let us play. Geralt, Geralt: Aard, Geralt: Igni, Geralt: Yrden *Any last words? *Dammit. *I hate portals. *Let’s get this over with. *Not your lucky day. Germain of Fox Hollow *You won't take us alive! *Begone! Begone, you devils! *We'll defend our homes no matter what! *Die! Burn! Iris *I am sadness. *We've met? I don't recall… *I'm so very, very afraid. Johnny *Peter Piper picked Prince Proximo a peck of pickled peppers by the Pontar. Hahaha. *Good grief, you're worse than children! *Do I look like a smudger to you? King of Beggars *So, how are things? *Not one escapes! Got it? *The semblance of power don't interest me. *Who do I spy? Lambert, School of the Wolf: Lambert *A bit of respect. You're not talkin' to Geralt. *Been waiting a long time for this. *Don’t teach your grandma to suck eggs. *I'm in no mood to talk. *Now that's the kind of negotiating I understand. *So, what's our plan? Lesser Demons *Hm, seems doable. *Beware, beware the Man of Glass. *We are friends of the family. *Agreed. As per our contract. Nivellen *Scurry away, afore it's too late! (Book Quote) *Ehh, sod it all. A guest is a guest. (Book Quote) *Grrr, roawr, raaaaor! Olgierd *A moment. I need to smoke. *Death holds no surprises. *I’m in no mood for jests. Operator *You blind, greedy fool. *Welcome, Chosen One. Peasant Militia *There's a time to reap, a time to sow.. and a time to die.. *Aye.. *My spirit's willing and how, but these damn boots are killing me. Regis *Anything in particular interest you? *I know you’re in trouble. I can help. *Your powers of deduction seem to have waned not one bit. Sarah *Boo! *Did I scare you? *Do you want to tickle me? Shupe's Bizzare Adventure, Shupe: Mage, Shupe: Hunter, Shupe: Knight *Shuuuuuuuuupe! Shuuuuupe! *Haha! Good Gwenty-card! Bestestest! *Human Shupe say? *Hahaha! Shupe paintysmear gwentycards. Like you? Yah-yah? Hahah.. *Shupe madily make, Shupe rockdrop you! Stregobor *She's closing in... *Shrike! That's.. that's impossible! *Some keep a vigil so that others may sleep. *I shall help. Best as I can. Triss Merigold, Triss: Butterfly Spell *Addan quen spars-paerpe'tlon Vort! *How can I help? *I’ll do what I can. *I sense strong magic. *I will not let this become a second Sodden! *Just great. Vesemir, School of the Wolf: Vesemir *I’m too old for this shit. *Not much left of that world. *Tomfoolery! Enough! Yennefer, Yennefer: the Conjurer *There'll be nothing to pick up when I’m done with you! *You’d best yield now! *You crossed the wrong sorceress! Zoltan: Animal Tamer *Always willin', pal. *Come to pappy. *Damn the whoresons! (Rare voiceline) *Duvvelsheyss! *Ho-ho! Oh-ho-ho, I could use a pint! ---- King Bran *Let us feast so as to make the ancestors' halls shake! *Aha! How's that, ankle beards? Who's got the strongest head? *Mahakam-shmahakam! *Pour a round! I'll show ye what a Skelliger's belly can stand! *Whoa! Watch ye don't blow yer little britches, wee one! *Let the mead flow! Let it flow in buckets! *Hey, big lad! Today ye drink with warriors! Brouver Hoog *Break out the pretzels an' mutton! Time to start the Great Ale-Tuckin'! *For Maha-hah… pahahaham! Hahaha! *Jus' a minute, I'll show ye… *zzzzzz* *Hold on tae yer arses, it's Brouver time! *Ha-ha, look at 'im! Ol' fool reckons he can out drink us! *Lads! Roll out a barrel o' that heid-hacker! *Gabor! Not skippin' a round, are ye, eh?! Gabor Zigrin *Never! Jus' went tae fetch some pottit heid! Homemade, too! Drunken Sailor *Chug! Chug! Chug! Drunken Dwarf *Wha… thsink ye're better'n me? D'ye? Huh? Dandelion *Ladies, gentlemen and gentledwarves! Forthwith you shall hear a humble bard's ballad… *Let's not kid ourselves, Draig. That particular result was never in doubt. *Oh, please, drunkards can't tell art from louder bowel movements. *The wolf I will follow into the storm… *Haha, I wouldn't even bother if I were you, Draig… Save yourself the humiliation! *Shh, Priss, later! I've got a contest to win, here! *Roach? How in the world did you ever… ahh, never mind. *How goes it, Mahakam!! Having fun yet?! *Hear that, Draig? Hahaha! They want more of yours truly! *Backup singers? Hm, hadn't planned on any, but… Draig Bon-Dhu *Stop blowin' gas, Dandelion. You're puttin' the crowd to sleep! *How's your spirits, Dandelion, ol' friend? Hahaha… *That's right enough. Off the stage, our ears can't take any more o' that screechin'. *Hark and listen to my tale of heroes and gods! *Hey! That's not even yer ballad, ye frigger, ye con! *Well, I won't refuse. More's always the merrier! *En-core! En-core! En-core! Priscilla *You were to wait for me! Three times I told you… Peasant Woman *Master Dandelion, would you sign somethin' for me? I just need to hitch up my skirt… Odrin *Oi, 'a's no good… Are youse all seein' trolls, too? *Yaaayy! I won! I won… ehhh… what did I win…? *S'ank you, s'ank you, good night. *I go where I wanna go! *Shhush… stop all the hollerin', me head's splittin'! *Moooooo' power! *Oh, sssod off, you ploughin' rock chomper! *Jus' where the devils am I? Trollololo *Reekywater trolls glubglub likey too! *Yaaaaaah!! Reekywater! *Ohh… *Here to Ravodid the Fivesy King! *Dumdum uman, go whereto you? *Who drink barrels and ask for more? Infantry from Tregotor! *Mamma, come and see dem marching. It King Ravodid who call. Shupe *Who Shupe spanky–spank? Champion of Champions *Troll sand troll! ---- Germain of Fox Hollow *Why do you stand there? We must defend the village! *We… we're done for. Run for your lives! Leg it! *Follow me! The beasts bleed – it means they can die! *Who the devils are you? *It worked! They run, they flee! *Break down the gate! We must get inside! *Zoot it all… the witcher is out cold. We're on our own… *Fall back! Baaaack! *We're nearly there! Don't give up! *I… I've seen that horror before… careful, men! *Protect the ram! The gate must give! *The gate is down – here's our chance! Quick! Inside! *Come out! We know you are in there! *We must chop him to bits, bury the pieces! And quick! *How can we fight such power… Run! Run! *We cannot back down now! After me! *He's drunk! Attack now! Regis *Home delivery? Mmmm… splendid! *Sorry to be blunt, but your scent is… well, it's intoxicating! *You're stronger than the others… good, oh good! *Your blood – exquisite! *More… more! *Hmm… apologies, I'm feeling a might dizzy… Mind if I sit? *More blood! I want more! *Heeheehee! You're droll – all of you. A real laugh! *Whatever are you doing…? Oh, hahaha! Fools! *Ooph, this is sure going to end in a monstrous headache… Queen of the Night *Hsssss! **shredding palisade* Vesemir *No time to explain! Toss this towards the beasts, I'll take care of the rest! *Step back! *Curses… damn things breed like rabbits… *Someone led them here… need to know where from. *C'mon, you whoresons! *Watch out! They're attacking from above! *The wings! Slash at the wings! *Dammit… there're too many! Fall back! Villager *Aaaargh! *Gods… it's… it's no use! Nothing hurts them! *Run for it, men! If we stay, we die! Cow *Moooo. Archer & Yeoman Archer *Cursed traitors.. *Don't like this. *Sod it.. sod it all.. Scytheman *There's a time to reap, a time to sow.. and a time to die.. *Aye.. *Ah, should have listened to me old lady. *My spirit's willing and how, but these damn boots are killing me. *This harvest, we'll be reaping black clad heads. Category:Gameplay